


Fragments of Sorrow

by lu_woo



Series: Tempus Finis [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Taeil finds himself facing his most important and only thing he must do as Jungwoo's guardian; keep him safe.
Series: Tempus Finis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Fragments of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> { hi hello there! this is not necessarily a prequel to Dearly Beloved but more of a side story. This is happening during the same time as Dearly Beloved }  
> { This contains **major spoilers** for the fic [Dearly Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984071/chapters/39921564) so if you haven't read that, then don't read this if you don't want the story to be spoiled! }
> 
> { **warnings: mentions of death** }

**323 812AW**

Taeil stands with hands on his hips, head tilted and sigh escaping his lips. He stares at the clothes on the bed, tracing the intricate patterns made of gold with his eyes. Taeil sucks in a breath, reaching down to try and tug away the wrinkle that has formed on the pants, smoothing it down until it no longer raises the fabric. Then Taeil finds himself staring once again at the garments, letting his gaze melt into the pure white that’s mixed with gold until his vision becomes blurry.

“Taeil?”

The voice breaks him out of his gaze, head turning to the open door to the left. Taeil clears his throat, hands quickly picking up the clothes on the bed by the hangers. “Taeyong, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go to the West to meet with Ten.”

Taeyong lets out a hum, feet tapping gently on the floor as he walks into the bedroom. “I do but I won’t be leaving until a little later.” Taeyong pauses, quietly watching as Taeil opens the large closet doors, free hand moving around the clothes that are filling the space. “What are you doing in here?”

Taeil takes his time responding, hands pushing and pulling at different sets of clothes, trying to find the right spot for the two garments in his hand. Once he does, he gently slips them onto the pole, flattening them out before he aligns the clothes properly once again, making sure there’s space between each of them.

“Making sure his clothes stay fresh,” Taeil says, gaze falling downwards as he pushes the closet closed, hands wrapped around the knobs.

“You miss him, yes?” Taeyong asks. Taeil bites down on his lip, hearing the footsteps from the other, feeling him get closer. There’s a hand on his shoulder and when Taeil turns around slowly, Taeyong is smiling at him. “It’s only natural. You two have spent the last seven years together. I can’t imagine how it feels to be without him.”

Taeil lets his shoulders relax, lips parting to push out a gentle laugh. “I’ve felt rather ridiculous feeling this way.” Taeil reaches his hand up, slowly letting it thread through his hair. “It’s only been a few days yet I miss him incredibly.”

“Well,” Taeyong says with a smile, his other hand coming up to land on Taeil’s opposite shoulder. “Would you care to join me going to the West? Perhaps getting some fresh air will help you. Though I think anything would be better than busying yourself in Jungwoo’s room while he is away.”

Taeil sucks in a breath, letting it out in a sigh along with a smile. “I suppose I could join you. It’s not as though Kun has given me tasks other than making sure Jungwoo’s items stay pristine for him.”

“Perfect,” Taeyong hums. “I will be gathering my documents and then we shall depart. Give me twenty minutes and then meet me at the front gate.” Taeyong leaves quickly, walking with a bounce in his step, feet gently tapping against the floor and Taeil can hear them going down the hallway, footsteps echoing off the marble floor.

Taeil takes his time leaving Jungwoo’s room. He tidies up the last few things he had set out to do. He dusts the candles against the wall, making sure there’s not a cobweb in sight. Hands pat out the dust on Jungwoo’s pillows, flipping them over before pushing them back into place. Taeil lets his fingers linger on Jungwoo’s bedsheets, aimlessly smoothing out the rounded edges.

There isn’t anything else for him to do but Taeil lets himself linger for a bit longer. He lets himself be surrounded by the only thing connecting him to Jungwoo right now. It’s only been a few days, as Taeyong had said, since he left to go to the East to spend his month with Jaehyun. There’s still the faint smell of his perfume that’s clinging to the fabrics in the room. There’s still hair clips and eyeshadow on the vanity that Taeil hasn’t put away yet simply because it gives him something to ground himself with.

It’s an odd feeling, one that Taeil doesn’t know if it leans more towards the positive side or the negative one. Most of the time, the feeling is one of emptiness, not exactly knowing what to do. His days have been on a linear schedule ever since he arrived at the North. It’s a schedule that allowed for wiggle room when it came to free time but has a sequential base. In the morning he is to wake up before the sun and get himself ready. When the sun begins to rise is when he wanders down to the meeting room where he checks to see if there will be any important gatherings or exchanges that Jungwoo must attend. Then he goes to Jungwoo’s room and wakes him up, helping him get ready for the day ahead. Then there’s breakfast where Kun adds on any errands or tasks for Taeil and fills Jungwoo in on important things. Taeil accompanies Jungwoo wherever they go, always close to each other. At night, Taeil makes sure Jungwoo gets to bed properly, waiting until the younger one is asleep before returning to his own room. And it repeats every single day.

Without Jungwoo by his side, Taeil is at a loss. Without Jungwoo with him, Kun told him to take a break, to relax and take time for himself. The only thing he asked of him is to tidy Jungwoo’s room everyday to make sure dust doesn’t collect, other than that, Taeil is free to do what he pleases in the castle. It’s a privilege that Taeil never thought he _wouldn’t_ want. All the time he has for himself is spent worrying about Jungwoo instead.

There’s many thoughts that run through Taeil’s mind throughout the day. The biggest worry is that Jungwoo is spending time with his brother. It’s a worry that he’s had since the moment Kun announced that Jaehyun would be a candidate for Jungwoo’s hand in marriage. It’s a worry that has eaten Taeil up at night and into the early morning. A worry that no one else seems to share but himself, no matter how much he’s tried to warn Kun about his brother. No matter how many times Taeil has gotten to his knees and begged for him to choose someone else, listing off the names of the other royals, suggesting Yuta or Haechan. But Kun always simply flashed him a smile and reminded him that it’s been seven years since he saw his brother and that he knows his decision is best.

It’s been seven years since Taeil was pulled away to the North to become Jungwoo’s guardian but the others have kept in touch with him. He’s gotten letters from Yuta, ones from Haechan, and ones from Mark. They all try to keep him caught up with what’s happening in their kingdom, all three of them not adjusted to Taeil not being by their sides. They’ve shared everything with him, the good and bad, and right now, Taeil is worried about the bad that he’s learned over the years. He’s worried about the horrible actions that his brother has been doing since Taeil has left. Worried about who his brother has turned into and what that means for Jungwoo. But Taeil has realized that no matter how much he tries to get Kun to change his mind, he will not pull Jungwoo out of the East.

So Taeil simply has to wait.

It’s been several weeks since Taeil has traveled. Even when he did, it was always while he was working and he kept his eyes focused on what he had to do instead of letting them wander like he is now. They’ve taken the route that passes through the village down below, just past the border of the West. It’s a town that Taeil has been to once or twice but it was many years ago since he’s been.

As with every part of the compass, the towns and villages that surround the castle all vary according to multiple things. There’s of course the necessities such as markets, small schools, places to wash clothes, a sort of health clinic, and various other shops that have been deemed staples throughout the compass. What makes each different is the landscape around them and how well the kingdom above does to help.

Even still in the carriage, Taeil could tell that the West takes care of their people. The buildings are beautiful, all nearly pristine, barely any wear and tear on them. There’s children running around, laughing and chasing each other, arms full of fruits or breads as they weave through the market stalls. He smiles at the way people are seated outside a small cafe, the smell of fresh baked pastries weaving its way into the carriage, making Taeil’s stomach grumble.

“Hungry?” Taeyong asks from across the seats. “That cafe has the best pies,” the younger one sighs out, “It’s been too long since I’ve treated myself to one. If only we had time to stop,” Taeyong hums, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Doyoung will cook us lunch though so don’t worry about traveling back home hungry.”

“Oh,” Taeil blinks, quickly shaking his head. “He shouldn’t do that. You’re simply dropping off letters and meeting with Ten.”

“Doyoung always cooks when there are visitors,” Taeyong says simply. “He enjoys it.”

Taeil gives a hum in response, letting his eyes wander back to the window, watching the way the streets continue to fill up with villagers. The feeling is unfamiliar, uncomfortable even, to be seated alone on the side he’s on. Jungwoo is not pressed against him, laughter and soft voice filling the cabin. There’s no trace of his perfume, the sweet scent always hugging Taeil’s cheeks. It’s a feeling as if he’s done something wrong, as if he isn’t supposed to be traveling like this. An uneasy vibration running through him, making him feel as though his fingertips are being pricked with needles as punishment.

The sun is high in the sky, right past the middle mark when Taeil steps out of the carriage. He feels light, his back barren, no bow resting on it. Taeil had hooked it over his shoulders, wandering down to the front doors to meet Taeyong but the younger one quickly told him to take the bow off, reassuring him that he won’t need it. There was hesitation of course, Taeil unsure if he truly wanted to go anywhere without his bow. Yet Taeyong insisted that there was no need, how anyone would be a fool to hurt a royal messenger. It’s another abnormality that has Taeil’s mind fuzzy.

This isn’t the first time that he’s been to the West’s castle. He had gone shortly after becoming Jungwoo’s guardian, visiting the kingdom to introduce himself as such. That was the last time he’s been and it was seven years ago and while his brain does provide him with vague memories of the castle, it’s only simple things that have all blurred together anyways. The imagery when he begins to walk through the gates, is exactly what he imagined it to be.

Much like the North, there is a long courtyard leading up to the castle. It’s one filled with flowers, hedges, different fountains, and statues that Taeil stops to look at for a few moments. There’s a pond in the middle, the paths wrapping around it and stone benches lining the edges. Taeil pauses, tilting over the edge of the pond until his wiggling reflection comes into view. Leaves break through his image, one sliding by and the other gently floating down until it gently lands in the water, causing ripples to break up his reflection.

The front of the castle is possibly the most elegant view that Taeil has ever seen. There’s dozens, hundreds, of sculptures lining the walls of the castle. There’s large ones, likely bigger than Taeil himself, then small ones that are hard to make out from the ground. There’s hundreds of sculptures that are all in pristine condition. Taeil lets his lips part, letting out a quiet sigh of amazement. There’s sculptures in the North but nothing like this. The sculptures are ones left over from the war, ones that still have the war painted on them, a reminder of what the kingdom went through. The West though, shows no sign of misfortune.

“Taeil,” Taeyong says, body already up the steps, standing in front of the large doors that are now being pushed open by the guards. “Hurry, we have several tasks to attend to here and we must make it hasty.”

With a nod, Taeil walks up the steps, following Taeyong into the castle.

The imagery inside is nearly as breathtaking as the outside. While the North is predominantly whites and golds, the walls of the West castle are full of color. There’s blues, yellows, purples, blacks, nearly every color of the rainbow. Taeil trails behind Taeyong, moving through workers that are wandering about the corridors, all busy with a task. Some of them stop and bow to them, mostly when they see Taeyong, though Taeil receives a few individual bows as well once they see the badge on his chest.

They arrive at what Taeil can only assume is the meeting room, large doors similar to the ones that are in his own castle. The guards give a unison bow then proceed to push the doors open. Once they’re open enough for Taeil to see inside, he immediately recognizes one of the boys seated at the table. To the left, dressed in nearly all black, is Doyoung. Taeil recognizes him from the dinner that they had months ago to introduce Jungwoo to the candidates for his hand in marriage. The other boy who is pacing around the room is who Taeil can only assume is Ten. He’s shorter and dressed in what doesn’t look like official garments, more like the outfits he saw the people wearing in the village. The only indication that the boy belongs to the castle is the badge sewn into his top, one matching the crest of the castle.

“Taeyong!” The smaller one says happily, quickly walking over to them. The two share a quick hug, which makes Taeil tilt his head. “I cannot wait to show you what I have for you,” the boy smiles. “And I need your opinion on something as well but that can wait until we go out to the vineyard.” He pauses, head tilting past Taeyong to look at Taeil. “Oh! You must be Taeil,” he says, “My name is Ten.” This time the boy bends forward in a bow. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard many good things.”

“A pleasure to meet you as well,” Taeil says, repeating the same action as Ten, bowing slightly deeper.

Taeil follows Taeyong to the table, carefully pulling out the chair next to him and sliding onto it. Ten moves around the large table, taking the open seat next to Doyoung who is busy flipping through the stacked papers in front of him. When Taeil looks up, he notices Doyoung’s eyes on him. They’re slightly covered by black bangs that hang over his brows and frame his face nicely. Even through the bangs though, Taeil notices that his eyes are slightly clouded, the brown color being broken up by what looks like white mist in his eyes. It makes Taeil tilt his head, not having noticed it when Doyoung had come to the dinner. As far as he remembers, Doyoung’s eyes were perfectly clear when they met for the first time.

“Taeil,” Doyoung says with a soft sigh, “I was not expecting you.”

Taeil parts his lips, a surge of uncomfortableness running through him, making him sit up straight in his chair. “My apologies,” he says softly, “Taeyong asked if I wanted to join him to get a bit of fresh air.”

Doyoung blinks at him, head tilting as he curls the corners of his lips up into a gentle smile. “I suppose you are rather lonely without Jungwoo.” Doyoung clears his throat, lifting up the papers on the table only to tap the bottoms of them against the surface then carefully lay them back down. “No worries though,” Doyoung says, eyes meeting Taeil’s again, “I simply feel bad for making you sit through our conversation about things you probably don’t have any interest in.”

“Please,” Taeil laughs, “I sit through several meetings a day in the North, I’m used to it.”

Doyoung smiles, lips parting enough to show off his teeth this time. “Well then, shall we begin?”

They don’t discuss anything of real importance. It’s actually rather nice to hear them talk about such trivial things such as how much wine they’re going to buy. Nearly all the meetings that Taeil attends with Jungwoo are about much bigger things, topics that affect the whole kingdom and even the compass. They hardly ever discuss topics such as trading or even just talking. Half of the stuff that they discuss aren’t even things that are related to business or royal matters, it’s just them talking and catching up. The meeting feels light, it feels friendly and inviting. It’s so different from the meetings in the North where everyone is sitting upright in their chairs, afraid to make even the slightest movement. It’s all business, that’s the only time they meet, well, the only time that Jungwoo is invited to meet. Whenever Kun wants to talk with Jungwoo, Taeil always waits outside whichever room they’re in so Jungwoo can comfortably take off his blindfold.

They laugh, all three of them as they talk, smiles bright on their faces, not bothered by getting off track. They talk about the weather, about the village below and the new shops that have opened up. They talk about how Ten’s grapes are doing much better this season compared to last and he’s helped increase their sales by nearly twenty percent. Doyoung tells Taeyong that he misses him and asks how his travels have been. Doyoung even asks him if he’s seen Johnny, sighing out that it’s been months since he last saw him. Then Doyoung talks about something that catches Taeil’s attention. He mentions getting flowers shipped from the East.

“You buy them from Yuta?” Taeil says suddenly, making both Ten and Doyoung turn their gaze to him.

“Oh right! You come from the East, don’t you?” Ten asks, elbows sliding on the table and cheek resting against his palms. “I’ve never been,” Ten hums, lips pursing out as he sucks in a quick breath through his teeth. “I imagine it to be quite pretty if Yuta’s flowers are any indication.”

Taeil smiles, feeling his heart flutter at the thought of his home kingdom. “It’s been years since I’ve been there but I can’t imagine that it is any less beautiful than I remember.”

“Yuta certainly has a gift,” Doyoung adds in, “thanks to him, our gardens look wonderful no matter what time of year. He also has supplied me with several plants for my room that I’ve taken care of for years now.”

Taeil licks at his lips slowly, biting down on his bottom one before he parts his lips to speak. “Have you seen him lately?”

“No,” Doyoung replies, “He has only come once and that was a few years ago. The flowers he supplies get delivered.”

“Do you not write letters?” Ten asks, “Or visit?”

“I write letters occasionally,” Taeil admits with a gentle sigh, “not as often as I should if I’m being honest.”

“It must be hard, right?” Ten says, his brows pushed together tightly in a frown. “To be a guardian in the way that you are.”

At the statement, Taeil watches the way Doyoung looks up from the papers in front of him, his eyes having cast downwards while Ten and Taeil were speaking. There’s a certain look in his eyes, one that makes Taeil feel as though Doyoung knows something. He can’t describe it other than that, a simple gaze that locks with Taeil’s eyes but only for a moment before Doyoung tilts his head down and returns to reading his papers.

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Taeil responds with a breathy laugh. “At first it was hard, having to learn the ways of the North.” Taeil shifts in his seat, his hands clasping together on the table. “It’s gotten easier, as you can imagine,” he continues with a smile, “I love being Jungwoo’s guardian.”

Silence fills the room after Taeil finishes speaking. Ten simply nods, giving a quiet hum of understanding. Doyoung is still busy staring at his papers, though from where Taeil is seated, he can tell that Doyoung isn’t exactly looking at his papers but rather the table instead, his gaze just above the stark white stack. After some time, the conversation picks back up, simple topics going back and forth between the three of them with Taeil sitting quietly.

Taeil finds himself staring at a large painting, one nearly as large as the castle wall itself. It’s not a painting he recognizes, not that he’s extremely well versed in all paintings but he’s seen his fair share around the North and through books. There’s nothing particularly painted out on the canvas, it’s an array of large brush strokes overlapping one another, some colors melting into each other and others standing out against the ones beneath. It’s similar to one that’s hanging in the meeting room only this one is about a hundred times larger.

“Interesting isn’t it?” Taeil turns around to look at the voice that has come from behind him. Doyoung is walking towards him, boots tapping against the marble floor, echoing throughout the large foyer area that Taeil has busied himself in. “We bought it from the East.” As Taeil’s lips part to respond, Doyoung flashes him a smile, his hand reaching out to point at the painting on the wall. “Your brother is talented.”

Taeil feels his heart drop slightly when he looks to where Doyoung’s hand is pointing. In the corner of the canvas there’s a signature and it’s one that Taeil can recognize immediately as being Jaehyun’s. “That he is,” he responds with a sigh, lips pressing together at the end.

“Taeyong is going off with Ten to have a look at the new wines before you two head off,” Doyoung starts, his arms crossing in front of his chest, head tilting as he continues to stare at the large painting in front of them. “I would like to have a chat with you, if that’s alright.” Taeil tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s profile. “There is something I must tell you before you leave.”

Taeil raises his eyebrow, nose scrunching up as he copies Doyoung’s position, arms crossed over his chest and his weight shifted to one side. “If it is concerning Jungwoo, I do not want to hear it.”

Taeil watches the way the corners of Doyoung’s lips twitch as he lets out a huff through his nose. “Technically,” Doyoung begins, his head turning and gaze meeting Taeil’s, “It is about him,” Doyoung pauses again and Taeil’s brows scrunch together, eyes narrowing as he stares at the other. “But more importantly, it is about _you_.” The statement confuses Taeil, his face softening and his shoulders relaxing. “Come,” Doyoung says, arms unfolding and his head nodding to the side. “Let us talk in private.”

Private does not mean returning to the meeting room. It means Doyoung leading them into what he can assume is a study of sorts. It’s similar to the library in his own castle, the one that he occasionally meets with Kun in yet much smaller. The space is rather empty, only four bookcases lining the walls along with a collection of paintings that fill the spaces between them. There’s a leather couch, one that is in much better condition than that of the library chairs at home, it’s tucked in front of the window, two potted plants hanging from the sides.

The space reminds him of home, not the North but his original home, the East. It reminds him of Yuta’s room, the place where he would spend afternoons hanging out with the younger one. There would be times when it would rain, both of them having been outside and quickly ran in before getting soaked. They would wander up to Yuta’s room, lounging on the wooden floor until their clothes dried, filling the silence with silly stories and fantasies of what it would be like when they grow older. Taeil knows that the room feels like Yuta because the flowers are from him, Taeil noticing the signature that’s carved into the handcrafted pots that the younger one makes.

“Please,” Doyoung says, his hand extending outwards towards the couch, “make yourself comfortable.”

Taeil does as he’s told, practically sinking into the leather couch as he sits. Doyoung sits across from him, two same colored leather chairs placed opposite to him. Taeil can’t help but let his mind wander, thinking of all the possible words that Doyoung could say to him. In the back of his mind, there’s still the concern that he’s simply trying to win Taeil over, attempting to get on his good side so that Taeil might push for Jungwoo to choose him. Though, if Taeil is being honest, anything other than his brother is a positive choice, despite Taeil not fancying the whole idea of this practical arranged marriage.

“I am sure you’re well aware of my powers, correct?” Doyoung asks, his hands falling onto the armrests, fingers curled against the leather.

“You can see the future if I’m not mistaken,” Taeil responds. Doyoung sucks in a breath but before he can let it out with more words, Taeil continues. “If you are going to try and convince me why you are the better candidate for Jungwoo, I don’t want to hear it,” Taeil says bluntly. “Even though I am not happy with this whole situation, it would be incredibly selfish of me to plant seeds in Jungwoo’s head simply because you ask me to.”

“Taeil,” Doyoung starts, “I understand your concern and I want to assure you that it’s not what I intend to do.” Doyoung licks at his lips slowly, mouth parting and closing several times before he sucks in a breath through his nose, only to let it out in a sigh. “I want you to know that this isn’t about the marriage topic. Even if it was,” Doyoung pauses, eyes meeting with Taeil’s, “you wouldn’t care to tell Jungwoo anything I would tell you anyways,” Doyoung laughs softly, “you couldn’t bear to tell him that.”

Taeil’s eyes narrow and his shoulders stiffen. “What are you getting at?” Taeil responds, possibly too harshly for barely knowing the other but Taeil doesn’t particularly enjoy to joke around when the topic of Jungwoo is being discussed, especially something such as the marriage.

“I could tell you many things,” Doyoung says, his fingers tugging and pulling at each other on his lap. “I’ve seen a lot regarding Jungwoo’s future, scenes that will change not only his life but the entire kingdom’s lives as well. For you to understand, let me tell you about my powers.” Doyoung waits, eyes blinking at Taeil’s until he responds in a nod, his mind still on edge, not understanding where Doyoung is taking this.

“When my powers first came I could only see my future and only a day or two in advance. I would be able to see what I would be eating for breakfast the next morning or if it was going to rain. It was always small things but never consistent. I would go days and weeks, sometimes even months before I would get another vision of the future.” Doyoung shifts, the leather creaking under him. “Then when I became older, I would start to have visions of people I knew. I would see Ten, I would see my parents, the maids, people I saw nearly everyday. Now, my visions are far less common and I only have them when there will be a large change, an event that will change more than just my life.”

Even without Doyoung outright saying it, Taeil believes he understands. “You’ve been having visions of Jungwoo so I am assuming that something will happen to him.”

The words fall off of Taeil’s tongue like anchors, immediately thumping to the floor and almost bringing him down with him at the realization. Doyoung hasn’t said it to him, he hasn’t confirmed what Taeil said is true but even the thought, the simple thought of Jungwoo being in danger has Taeil’s heart racing and his fingers curling against his pants in anger. The very first thing that comes to mind is that it has something to do with Jaehyun. Jungwoo is there at the moment in the care of his brother and while Yuta and Haechan are there, Taeil knows they wouldn’t dare interfere with Jaehyun’s time with Jungwoo.

“The future will be eventful,” Doyoung responds. “Jungwoo will encounter things he has never imagined of facing.” The other sucks in a deep breath and as he lets it out, Taeil can tell that he’s hesitating, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, eyes meeting with Taeil’s. “I want to tell you many things,” Doyoung confesses, making Taeil swallow thickly, “All I will tell you however is,” Doyoung pauses, “Do not be a hero for that will cost more than what you would lose.”

For a reason that Taeil can’t explain, Doyoung’s words are heavy in his chest. He wants to ask him to elaborate, wants to ask him more questions yet they don’t come out, his thoughts and concerns can’t turn into words so they build up in his chest. All Taeil can do is stare at Doyoung, his eyes meeting with Doyoung’s cloudy ones, letting the sudden thickness in the air overtake him.

Suddenly, the door creaks open, the sound of old hinges echoing through the room. “Oh! There you are.” Taeil turns his head, eye contact breaking with Doyoung as he looks over towards the door to see a smiling Taeyong. “The carriage is ready, we need to be home before dinner.”

Taeil nods his head slowly, turning it back to meet with Doyoung. Only this time, he isn’t met with cloudy eyes but instead the other has his head hung low, thumbs tapping against each other as his hands rest in his lap.

Time moves slowly.

It moved slowly when Jungwoo was visiting Jaehyun and now it moves even slower while he is with Doyoung. Taeil is at a loss of what to do once again. Taeil continues to do what he has been for the last month and a half. He wakes up, has breakfast, sorts through his own room before wandering off to Jungwoo’s to tidy up the nonexistent mess. There will occasionally be new garments for him, ones that he supposes Kun has ordered for him. The maids come and go in the room as well, cleaning over the places that Taeil has already found himself cleaning.

Most of his time is spent inside, only wandering out for an hour or two of archery practice before his hands become too cold and numb due to the cool spring mornings. Even the time spent outside isn’t spent well, Taeil opting to lazily aim and let his mind wander, often leaving him standing there motionless in the cold. There’s no real need to practice, at least not as much as he usually does for even if danger were to come to the castle, he wouldn’t be put in the front lines, most likely tucked away to be out of harms way. Without Jungwoo, his presence in the castle isn’t needed.

Hands flick the metal lock on the windows as Taeil stares down into the gardens. The windows are opened slowly, pulling them fully open, sliding the hook into the slot against the walls to prevent them from moving if the wind picks up. The first thing that Taeil notices is the smell of rain. The sky is blue, as blue as it can be for nearly eight in the morning, but the smell of rain is filling the air.

A knock on the door makes Taeil turn around, his hands still lingering on the golden hooks on the window. “Come in,” he says quickly.

Taeil doesn’t expect to see Kun in the doorway. He’s dressed in his usual attire, the stark white garment practically glowing in the morning sun. “Taeil,” Kun says with a smile, “Good morning to you.”

Taeil lets his lips curl into a smile as well, body turning around and body taking several steps forward until he reaches his bed. “Is there something that you need?” Taeil asks, head tilted slightly, red bangs tilting along his forehead. “It’s not very often that you visit me in my room.”

Kun lets out a breathy laugh, the badges on his jacket jingling as he slides onto Taeil’s bed. “Sit, I would like to have a chat.”

Taeil does as he’s told, climbing onto his bed slowly, making sure to keep enough distance between them, not wanting to be too close to Kun. “Everything is okay, right?”

“I would say so,” Kun replies, head turning to look at Taeil, a smile still on his face. What Taeil doesn’t expect is for Kun to reach his hand out, placing it on top of Taeil’s that’s resting on his thigh. “Are you okay? I know it cannot be easy to be without Jungwoo for this long. I’m sure it feels weird.”

The inkling of fear that had spiked up in Taeil for a brief moment has faded away. Taeil lets his shoulders slump, his body deflating in a sigh that ends with a nod. “It honestly is terrible,” Taeil laughs out, “I never knew how much I relied on him even though he’s the one that is supposed to be relying on me.”

“It is funny how things work like that, isn’t it?” Kun says lightly, head tilting back in a quiet laugh. “Listen,” he continues, clearing his throat as his hand taps against Taeil’s. “I know that it’s been hard, the whole marriage situation, because you truly care for Jungwoo,” Taeil nods his head, feeling his cheeks begin to turn a light shade of pink, “and I’m sure you already know of this but I simply want what’s best for Jungwoo and I believe this is it. Falling in love will save Jungwoo and allow him to do so many things, Taeil.”

There’s many things that Taeil could say, sentences that he’s already said to Kun several months ago when this first became a plan. He could complain about his brother, he could pull out the countless notes that Yuta and Haechan had sent him over the years, notes that told him about Jaehyun’s turn for the worse. He doesn’t have much to say about Doyoung other than that he can’t trust him either. Doyoung could be a lovely person but there’s no proof that he would be able to care for Jungwoo like Jungwoo requires, though Taeil realizes that it wouldn’t matter if they fall in love but _still_. The only people that know Jungwoo truly are Kun and Taeil himself. Taeil doesn’t know what Doyoung’s intentions are with him. Doyoung doesn’t have a physical power, he wouldn’t be able to protect Jungwoo if danger were to come and Jaehyun, Taeil can’t even imagine what he could possibly want with Jungwoo but he’s rather certain it isn’t love. Even if it is, Taeil is rather convinced that it would be selfish love.

The thought of Jungwoo falling in love with someone isn’t a new thought in Taeil’s mind. It’s crossed before, many, many times, fully knowing that one day Jungwoo will eventually fall in love with someone in his life. Taeil simply never imagined that it would be arranged like this for him. Most importantly, the thoughts of Jungwoo falling in love, always included himself, the realization that it could be a possibility popping up several years ago. Maybe it’s his own selfishness that’s making him angry about Jaehyun and Doyoung being candidates for Jungwoo because Taeil knows that nobody knows Jungwoo better than he does. And the fact that Taeil wasn’t even considered to be a possibility for Jungwoo is a reality that Taeil has tried to push away because he realizes that he can’t be selfish, no matter how much he wants to be.

“Kun,” Taeil says after some time, “If Jungwoo falls in love and he is able to see properly, does that mean I will return to the East?”

“Is that what you would want?” Kun responds.

Taeil shakes his head quickly, “With all due respect, I would really enjoy to stay as Jungwoo’s guardian, even if he technically no longer requires one.”

Kun’s lips twitch in the corners, a gentle smile appearing only for a moment. “Even if Jaehyun were to marry Jungwoo?”

Taeil’s brows scrunch together, his lips pressing together before he parts them to suck in a breath. “Even if Jaehyun were to marry him. I would like to continue to be his guardian.”

Kun parts his lips to speak but lets out a laugh instead, his hand slipping off of Taeil’s, moving to rest on the blanket under them instead. “I suppose it’s only natural for you to want to stay. I know how much you care about Jungwoo.”

Taeil feels his heart flutter for a moment, his mind wandering to memories of Jungwoo. He can see Jungwoo smiling at him, the way he always wraps his arms around him in a tight hug in the mornings, body slow and quiet whispers of wanting more sleep hitting Taeil’s cheek. Times where Jungwoo has let his thoughts out as they lay in the courtyard, shoulders pressed against each other and eyes looking up at the stars. Times where Taeil has tucked his thumbs under Jungwoo’s blindfold to wipe away tears and listened to him cry about wanting to see the world.

Taeil parts his lips, letting a breath push past them before he shifts on the bed, his body turning towards Kun more. “I care for him as much as you care for him,” Taeil admits, his fingers curling into the blanket his hand is pushed into.

“I know,” Kun responds, his chest rising in a breath, head turning to keep his gaze away from Taeil’s. “And I can tell that you are aware that you are strictly his guardian.” Kun turns his head, meeting Taeil’s eyes finally. “That is all that you will ever be, Taeil.”

Teeth sink into his bottom lip, Taeil’s gaze breaking from Kun’s, his eyes falling onto his hand on the bed. He watches the way his nails drag through the fluffiness of the blanket, disappearing for a brief second before he straightens them out. “I know,” Taeil replies softly, the heaviness in his heart beginning to weigh him down again.

There’s a hand on his shoulder and it makes Taeil look up, finding Kun smiling at him. “Do not get yourself too down about it. Jungwoo wouldn’t like to see you sad.” Taeil watches as Kun’s hand slides off his shoulder, his body moving off the bed and his hand running through his hair. “He would also dislike to see you spending all your time inside. You should wander the fields and get some fresh air.”

“As you wish,” Taeil responds, pushing himself off the bed as well, letting his head tilt down in a bow.

Kun flashes him another smile, one that feels slightly different than the rest. It’s all he gives before he makes his way out of Taeil’s room, the door shutting behind him softly.

Taeil has his hands full of books, bow bouncing against his back as he walks through the halls. There’s not a lot of books, only four but they’re large and bound by heavy covers, making it difficult to carry them all at once. Not only that but the sun is beaming through the large windows, creating diagonal pillars of light that make it hard for Taeil to see. Over the last few days, Taeil has taken Kun’s advice. He’s spent more time outdoors, not doing anything in particular, simply enjoying the beginnings of summer. The flowers and rest of the flora have begun to bloom beautifully, especially the ones growing from broken statues and cut pillars. Birds have returned to bathing in the ponds and man made fountains, a flurry of them fluttering away when Taeil walks through the gardens.

He’s also taken the time to do more reading, hence the stack of books he’s struggling to carry. Most of the time he used to read at night, only getting a few pages in before sleep took over. Now he finds himself being able to read through dozens of pages, occasionally spending nearly the whole day with his nose buried in a book. He mostly reads about astrology, a topic that he’s enjoyed since he became of age. It’s something that has always interested him, the night being far more pleasing to him than the day. Taeil would be a complete night owl if it was allowed, wanting to spend his time basking in the stars rather than the hot sun.

He’s learned a lot and refreshed on information that he’s forgotten over the years. For the first time since Jungwoo has been gone, Taeil gets excited to wake up, he gets eager to spend time doing other tasks rather than wandering around the castle and spending too much time in Jungwoo’s empty room. Even if it is something as simple as going to the library and picking out a small book about the stars, it’s a task that Taeil looks forward to and the information that he’s been learning, is things that he can’t wait to tell Jungwoo about.

The large doors to the main hallway swing open and Taeil tilts his head at the cluster of maids that walk through. Their hands covering their mouths, bodies much too close and Taeil watches as they burst into a giggle fit, not even sparing him a glance while they walk by. Then another girl rushes in, quietly yelling for them to wait for her. Before she can catch up to them, she meets Taeil’s eyes, her body stopping and head tilting down in a bow.

“You do not have to bow,” Taeil says lightly. The girl must be new, her outfit not fitting her properly and there’s a subtle look of fear that runs through her eyes as she stands across from Taeil.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, head once again tilting down into a bow. “They told me I must do it for anyone involved with the family.”

Taeil knows that he looks different, dressed in the formal attire that has badges and everything. He isn’t dressed as the other workers around the castle, his dark purple outfit today standing out against the cream colored bland garments that the others wear. Even though he’s wearing royal clothing, Taeil is at the bottom of the list and with Jungwoo not present, he might as well be a worker, his services not needed at the moment.

Before Taeil can respond, another girl comes rushing in, hands immediately grabbing onto the first girl’s arm. Taeil can recognize the other girl that has just come, she’s one of the seamstresses that he often visits to patch up his clothing. “Did you see?” she asks with a smile on her face, “I wonder what he is doing here.” The newer girl stays still, eyes wide as the seamstress lets out a loud sigh, her hand covering her chest. “He’s so dreamy. I have seen him once before but I swear he has gotten more handsome.”

If Taeil had been just passing by, he would have ignored their conversation. Instead, he’s practically a part of it, standing just a mere foot or two away from the girls and he can’t help but inquire. “Who is here?”

“Doyoung,” she says with a smile, letting out another exaggerated sigh. “He arrived just now! I was outside gathering the laundry and I saw a carriage pull up. At first I thought Taeyong must have returned but the carriage is a different color.” She pauses to tuck her long hair behind her ears, hands cupping at her cheeks quickly after. “Then I saw Doyoung step out! He must be here for business with Kun.”

“Actually,” a voice says, making the two girls and Taeil look towards the door. “I am here to speak with you, Taeil.”

Doyoung is standing in the doorway and Taeil can hear the two girls screech before there’s a flutter of footsteps that echo through the hallway as they quickly run away. Taeil tilts his head, fingers tightening around the books in his hands at the sight of Doyoung.

“What are you doing here?” Taeil asks, “Jungwoo is supposed to be with-”

“Jungwoo is in danger.” Doyoung says quickly, cutting Taeil off.

There’s a different feeling coming from Doyoung. In the meetings that he’s had with him before, both at the dinner and their meeting when Taeil visited the West with Taeyong, Doyoung has given off a certain vibe, one that tells Taeil that Doyoung holds himself to high regard. It’s an aura of confidence, a cocky one if Taeil has to be specific. Yet standing here in front of him, none of that is there. Doyoung isn’t radiating the prim and proper vibes that he normally gives off and as Taeil meets his eyes, he can see the concern through them. He can see the concern and the blurriness that looks as though it’s gotten worse.

“Let us talk in the ruins,” Taeil says slowly, his throat beginning to tighten at the realization that something is truly wrong.

The books get forgotten on one of the velvet benches in the hallway. Taeil knows he’ll hear a whisper of fusses from the workers for having to put them back but Taeil isn’t concerned about the books at the moment. Doyoung follows him slowly, neither of them saying a single word as Taeil leads them to somewhere that he knows nobody will be around. At first, he assumes that Doyoung will reject the idea of going somewhere so private, wanting to keep the meeting in a public place as a formality. Yet Doyoung doesn’t say a single thing to tell Taeil that he’s against meeting in one of the most isolated spots in the entire castle.

The ruins are a place that Jungwoo had shown Taeil shortly after he first arrived. It’s a decaying building that’s off to the side of the unused garden. Over the years, nature has taken over more and more, vines of different sizes and lengths growing between cracks and creating ones as well. Flowers have bloomed in the concrete structures, bursting up from the separated floors and Taeil has to step over them as he walks. Inside isn’t any better, weeds growing taller than Taeil and even some taller than Jungwoo at this point stand scattered throughout. There’s a large circular opening at the top that once was glass that allows the beams of light to come through.

What the building was used for is something that Taeil has never found out. The inside is bare, no forgotten furniture or any indication of what once was there. Even Jungwoo said he didn’t know, not wanting to ask Kun in fear of him wanting to either get rid of the building or attempt to restore it, making them lose their secret meeting place. It’s the only place inside the castle grounds that they feel safe, that they feel apart from everyone.

“What is happening?” Taeil asks, his hands curling into fists as Doyoung steps over a large crack, his body wobbling slightly before gaining balance. “This better not be some sort of trick.”

“Do you honestly believe that I would leave Jungwoo in the West to come here and harass you, Taeil?” Doyoung says between his teeth. “As I told you, Jungwoo is in danger. He is not with me.”

The wind rushes through the empty building, making the flora collectively tilt to the side, leaves and flowers fluttering in the moving air before they return back to normal. “What do you mean he isn't with you? Where is he then?” Taeil feels his heart begin to beat fast, his throat tightening with the fear of what Doyoung is saying is true. “How could you let him disappear in your care?”

“Like I stated before,” Doyoung says and Taeil watches the way Doyoung’s hands clench together into fists several times before he continues. “I could tell you many things, Taeil, but I need to tell you what is most important at the moment.” Doyoung’s hands reach up, palms pressing against his forehead. They linger there for what seems like an eternity and time feels as though it has stopped. Taeil takes a step forward, the air around him beginning to feel heavy and thick despite the almost constant breeze that is fluttering against his face. “Jungwoo is in the South, he is safe there but not for long,” Doyoung’s hands slide down from his face, his eyes meeting with Taeil’s. “Jaehyun is going there to kill him.”

Taeil realizes that time had not stopped minutes ago. Time has stopped now. There is a cold chill that runs through Taeil’s entire body, one that has goosebumps raising his skin despite the rather warm temperature outside. Doyoung is standing there across from him and Taeil sees the seriousness on his face, the way his brows are pushed together, nearly touching. The eyes that have clouded over more than the last time that he saw them. Taeil realizes that Doyoung’s words are not a trick, there’s no indication of them being false either, Taeil can tell by the way that Doyoung is looking at him. There’s a sort of desperation that pushes past even the white clouds in them.

“What?” is all that Taeil can manage to croak out, his voice breaking and echoing throughout the empty building.

“Johnny is there to protect him and Lucas as well but,” Doyoung’s hand comes up to push through his hair, fingers gripping at the black locks. “Jaehyun is taking advantage of the South and using it as his opportunity to kill him.”

“I have to tell Kun,” Taeil says, his feet stepping forward, bringing him closer to Doyoung until he passes him, shoulders brushing.

There’s hands on his arm and Doyoung grips it so tightly that Taeil stops walking, head swinging around to meet Doyoung’s gaze. “It won’t do any good,” Doyoung says quickly, “Kun,” he pauses, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip, “Kun told him to do it.” Doyoung’s hands slide off of Taeil’s arm slowly. “I know it does not make sense, I know it seems that I am lying but _please_ , Taeil, you have to believe me. Kun made a plan and this is what he wants to happen. He won’t be of any help.”

Taeil doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to think. Days ago, he was seated in bed with Kun, discussing the future of his job as Jungwoo’s guardian, Kun telling him that he would be allowed to remain with him even after he marries. The entire time during that conversation, Kun knew what was going to happen, he knew that his words weren’t going to be true yet Taeil would have never thought otherwise.

What Doyoung is saying doesn’t make sense, not a single word does. There would be no reason why Kun would want his own son to die, why he would even think that way. Taeil’s hands come up to his head, clutching them tightly as his body crouches down. There are too many thoughts in his head, too many and it’s making him feel like the earth is crashing down on top of him.

If Jungwoo dies, Taeil doesn’t know what he will do. If Jungwoo dies, there’s nothing left for him. Of course he would most likely return to the East. He would be able to see Yuta and Haechan again and as much as he would enjoy seeing them, that wouldn’t be the way he would want to return to them. He wouldn’t be able to return home, knowing that his brother would be there possibly, being forced to remember memories of them together. Taeil would be empty, the small joys not being enough to fill the hole in his heart that would most likely never be healed. Jungwoo is everything to Taeil. He’s everything that he shouldn’t be to him and Taeil realizes that as his main purpose as a guardian, he would have failed Jungwoo if he allowed him to die.

“Take me to the South,” Taeil says, his body still crouched and hands cupping his head. Slowly, he pushes himself up, his lips pressed together tightly and his chest rising and falling at a faster pace than usual, Taeil attempting to keep the impending cry in control. “You have a carriage, right? Take me to the South.”

“Taeil-”

“I have to save him!” Taeil shouts, his voice shaking at the end. “Do you want me to stand around and let him be killed?” Taeil can feel the tears beginning to swell up in his eyes and he quickly tries to blink them away. “I have to save him, that’s my job,” Taeil yells, his throat not able to keep the sob from bursting out as Taeil’s hand covers his chest. “If Jungwoo is in danger, I need to protect him.”

“If you go,” Doyoung starts slowly, “You are going to die.”

“You don’t know that,” Taeil spits out, “Jaehyun may be a better archer but he’s weak,” Taeil says, “He’s inconsistent and he lets his feelings get in the way.”

“I saw it,” Doyoung whispers, so softly that Taeil could barely hear, “The future, Taeil, I saw it. You’re going to die no matter how hard you try. If you doubt me, I’m telling the truth. I’ve known for a while now, since Jungwoo arrived.”

The sadness begins to turn to anger at Doyoung’s words. “You knew even while Jungwoo was there and you didn’t try and protect him?”

“Johnny taking him to the South was the best that I could do,” Doyoung admits, his eyes meeting with Taeil’s. “I am no match for Jaehyun and I must confess that I was originally part of the plan. Even now as I am telling you about this, Kun does not know that I have changed my mind. That’s why I’m here, Taeil, I-” Doyoung’s words trail off into silence, his lips slowly closing together and his gaze casting downwards. “The moment I saw Jungwoo, I knew I couldn’t do it. I am not like Jaehyun. I have no bad blood, I have no desire to do the things that Kun told us to do. The moment I saw him, the future changed with my decision.”

“Then change it again!” Taeil shouts, “You said you can change the future so change it, don’t let Jaehyun kill him.”

“That’s why I am here!” Doyoung spits back, his arms being waved at Taeil. “With the change in my decision, it changed the future to where Jaehyun will no longer kill Jungwoo but you will die in attempts to save him.”

“Tell me what you saw,” Taeil says with a breath, “Tell me exactly what you’ve seen.”

Doyoung bites down on his lip, his head nodding slowly. “Jaehyun is going to kill you,” Doyoung begins, “He’ll arrive shortly after you do to the South and he will kill you. I have seen it several times now and no matter how hard I try and change it, nothing happens. That is why I am here,” Doyoung says, tongue darting out to lick at his lips slowly, “You would have gone down without me telling you all of this but I want you to know, I wanted to tell you what is happening. Kun is behind all of this and the only way that Jungwoo will live is because you will save him. Taeil you will save Jungwoo’s life.”

There’s a sharp tinge in Taeil’s chest, one that builds and builds quickly until it explodes. Taeil’s knees hit the floor, the hard concrete feeling like a blanket compared to the pain in his chest. Hands come up to cover his face as tears begin to flow. Taeil can hear the vibrations of his cries, bouncing off the walls of the decaying building. A minute in, he’s forgotten that Doyoung is there, not caring about anything else but the very thought of what is going to happen. Taeil isn’t sure what is more prominent in his mind, the thought that he is going to die in a way he never would have imagined or the thought that he will be without Jungwoo. They’re both there, fighting with each other, bringing more and more pain to his chest at the realization of the events that will occur.

While it’s true that Taeil knew that one day he would most likely be dismissed from Jungwoo’s side, he couldn’t have possibly imagined that it would end up like this. There was never a thought in his mind that he would be killed or that Jungwoo would ever be killed, especially not like this, not by his brother. Taeil doesn’t know how to process the information, his mind practically overloading with confusion. This is not a disease that he’s diagnosed with or a war that he knows will be dangerous. Taeil has had no idea about any of this and suddenly, the world is going to end for him in what he knows is only a few days. He will leave Jungwoo without a guardian, without knowing that he is truly safe after his passing. The only thing he has to comfort him in the slightest way is to hear that Jungwoo will not be killed by Jaehyun in return for Taeil’s actions.

Taeil doesn’t know how much time has passed, he doesn’t know how many minutes have ticked away while he has been on his knees, his body bellowing out cry after cry. He isn’t even sure that Doyoung has remained with him, only realizing that he’s still there as Taeil raises his head, blurry eyes seeing the black boots in front of him. Taeil knows that his sobs have not finished, he can feel them still lingering in his chest, threatening to burst once again, but Taeil stands up, wiping his hands on his cheeks, not caring about the dust that has collected on his fingers.

“Jungwoo is going to be saved, right?” Taeil asks shakily, his chest spasming in quick breaths as he tries to regain his composure.

Doyoung presses his lips together tightly, nodding his head. “Yes, he will live in return of you being killed. Taeil,” Doyoung frowns, eyes meeting with his, “I have tried, I really have and I knew coming here to tell you would not change the future but I had to tell you.” Doyoung nods his head, his brows furrowed together and head tilting to the side as their eyes stay locked together.

“If it is between my death and Jungwoo’s,” Taeil pauses, his lips twitching in the corners, “I would rather die than see Jungwoo die.” There’s a cry that pushes up through his throat, one that has Taeil’s eyes squeezing shut and tears sliding out from the corners. He sucks in a breath slowly, clearing his throat before continuing. “Jungwoo will live on without me, but I will not live on without Jungwoo.”

Silence falls between them and Taeil takes the time to calm himself further. The pain in his chest begins to fade and Taeil knows it will return later. All of the pain will return but for now, he’s gained control again, knowing that he has to be strong for this. This isn’t for him anymore, this is for Jungwoo now. Yes his life will end but if that means saving Jungwoo’s then Taeil would do it a hundred times, as many as he could.

“You love him, don’t you?” Doyoung says suddenly to break the silence.

Taeil tilts his head up, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. “More than you could imagine,” Taeil breathes out, his lips curling into a soft smile, a sniffle filling the air.

Taeil watches the way Doyoung returns the smile, his lips only slightly twitching up. “I believe he loves you too. He simply doesn’t know it.”

Doyoung’s words cut through Taeil like a knife and Taeil takes a deep breath, one that begins to hurt. Taeil leans his head back, eyes blinking quickly as he pushes away the tears. “I will never be allowed to love him in the way I would like to,” he says, clearing his throat and letting his tongue dart out to lick at his lips. “I would rather my own life be taken than see Jungwoo be taken from me.”

The silence returns, neither of them truly knowing what to say. What do you say in this situation, Taeil thinks, his head shaking slightly and a laugh being pushed past his lips. The more the silence settles in, the more that reality does as well. Taeil is going to die, die by his brother, the one family that Taeil has left. He will die and Jungwoo will be saved. That is what will happen.

“Doyoung,” Taeil says and Doyoung nods his head in response, “May I ask a favor of you?”

“It would be terribly rude of me not to say yes,” Doyoung replies.

“If you see him after this,” Taeil pauses, trying to gather his words correctly, “If you see him, please do not tell him that we had this meeting. Do not tell him that I knew I was going to die.” Taeil sucks in a breath, letting it out as he continues, “And do not tell him that I was in love with him.”

Doyoung nods his head. “I won’t tell him.”

“And,” Taeil locks eyes with Doyoung, his lips curling into a smile, “Keep him safe, please. Jungwoo is strong but promise me,” Taeil feels the tears beginning to swell in his eyes, his face scrunching up as he laughs out a breathy sob, “Do what you can to keep him safe, for me.”

“I will do everything in my power to keep Jungwoo safe, Taeil,” Doyoung replies, “You have my word.”

Instead of a bow that Taeil is used to, he holds his hand out, his fingers all curled in besides his pinky that sticks out. Doyoung looks at him with confusion, head tilting at the way Taeil is holding his hand out. “A pinky promise, it’s the strongest kind of promise,” Taeil says with a laugh, “That’s what Jungwoo says.”

Doyoung clicks his tongue with a soft ‘ah,’ his head nodding as he reaches his hand out, his pinky curling around Taeil’s. “I will keep him safe for you, Taeil.”

And oddly, Taeil’s mind begins to feel at ease.

There are many things that Taeil wants to do before he dies. He always had wanted to travel up to the mountains that line the North kingdom, up where the snow gathers and the stars are even clearer. He’s wanted to attend a royal ball before, an event that Jungwoo has told him about many times from when he was younger. He wanted to visit his parent’s graves once he became as notable as them. Taeil had always imagined he would do many things before he passed.

Even now as he straps his bow on his back, there are things that he wants to do. He wants to look out at the gardens one more time, taking in the beautiful flowers that have now fully bloomed, coloring the rather boring white statues and planters that shape the garden. He wants to spend another night in his bed, curled up in the fuzzy blanket that Jungwoo had lent him years ago. He wants to visit Jungwoo’s room once more to recall all the memories they’ve had there over the years. Those are things that Taeil wants to do but that are mundane, tasks that he passes up as he walks by Jungwoo’s room for the last time.

Over the last day, Taeil has processed a lot, not everything but enough. He’s had to keep himself from going to Kun, keep himself from letting his anger towards him affect his actions because as Doyoung told him, Kun is behind all of this and going to him would only cause more harm than good. Taeil has a mission and it’s the last and most important mission of his entire life. It’s not like the missions he went on when he was younger, there will be no grade from the court or board. He will not receive a letter in the mail telling him if he passed or failed. Taeil will succeed without a doubt, he has to. This is the most important mission of his life and it is perhaps the most fitting mission that he has had.

When Kun had picked Taeil as Jungwoo’s guardian, he had been very clear about the rules. Taeil was to keep Jungwoo safe and guide him where he needed to go. He was to be his eyes and simply that, nothing more, nothing less. If danger were to ever come, Taeil was to be the first person to make sure Jungwoo was safe in whatever way possible. That was his job and that continues to be his job as Taeil pulls the doors to the castle open, letting the warm summer air brush against his face.

“Taeil!” a voice shouts from the stairs leading up to the castle. The figure walks up slowly and soon Taeil can see that it’s Taeyong. “Where are you headed?”

Taeil’s fingers curl around the strap of his bow as he smiles at Taeyong. “For a walk,” he responds simply, “Kun told me I should get out more.”

“Well I’m going to wash up and then perhaps we can chat in the lounge? I’ve had a rough day,” Taeyong sighs.

Taeil’s smile begins to fade and he sucks in a breath slowly. “I don’t know when I will return,” he says softly, “Do not wait for me, okay?”

Taeyong’s head tilts, “Is everything alright?”

Taeil doesn’t know how to answer. A part of him wants to tell Taeyong right then and there, hoping that maybe he can help him. But Taeil doesn’t want to bring anyone else into this, he doesn’t want anyone else to suffer. “It will be,” Taeil says. “Hey, Taeyong,” Taeil adds, making the other perk up. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Taeyong asks, voice laced with confusion.

“Everything,” Taeil says, his hand reaching out to pat Taeyong on the shoulder.

Taeil pushes past Taeyong as his hand slides off the other’s arm. He makes it down a few steps before Taeyong shouts to him. “Don’t be out too late! You will miss dinner!” Taeil doesn’t respond, only lets his lips curl up into a smile as he continues down the steps.

By the time Taeil turns around, Taeyong is no longer there and the doors begin to shut. Taeil sucks in a breath, his hand gripping at the strap of his bow, knowing that he won’t be coming back. There will be no more routines every day. No more waking up before the sun and gathering himself before getting Jungwoo ready. There will be no more breakfasts in the dining table, Jungwoo chatting away with the maids and cooks that come in and out. No more lounging around in the grass when Jungwoo wants to sunbathe in the good weather. Everything that has made Taeil’s days full will no longer be there.

It’s still a lot to take in, a lot that Taeil won’t ever be able to fully process. But as he walks down the path in front of the castle, he realizes that he doesn’t have to. The only thing that matters is to arrive in the South and do what he must do. Taeil must do the most important thing as Jungwoo’s guardian.

Keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> { [Tempus Finis world information](https://tempusfinis.carrd.co/#) | [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
